For Wonderful Memories
by OzTheGreatAndPowerful
Summary: Hermione has to say goodbye to the one she loves forever. Wishing she'd had more time, and said so much more... But you can't change the past. You can only take the memories... Twoxshot Hermione x ?
1. For Wonderful Memories

**Title: "For Wonderful Memories" Part one of Two-shot**

**Author: Jaden Dalton**

**Summary: Read**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story. Thank you J.K. Rowling.**

**

* * *

**

**FOR WONDERFUL MEMORIES**

Hermione peeked in at the steadily filling pews in the church. She'd been so anxious all day, and now it all came crashing down on her. This is it. When she walked down that aisle, it will all be over.

She could leave? But what would they think. What would Mrs. Weasley think? She couldn't hurt them like that…. Not now…

She primped her dress, smoothing everything. Blue was his favorite color, after all.

She peeked in again. The room was full of friends from Hogwarts, not to mention some notable figures, and of course, the dozen red heads. The pastor was taking his place. It would be starting soon. He would be waiting for her. She had to prepare herself.

The music started. She took a deep breath, holding back the tears, and pushed the door all the way open. She walked slowly down the aisle, before turning and sitting in the front row. She had composed herself, for now at least.

She barely paid attention as the pastor said his piece. She didn't listen as people got up and said theirs. When she snapped out of her haze, it was Harry touching her shoulder.

"Come on, Hermione. It's time to go…"

They were the last left in the room. She glanced without fully seeing him.

"Just give me a minute…. Please…"

He nodded grimly, before exiting.

She walked to the casket. She let her fingers trail over the flowers on the way. It wasn't close casket. He looked happy and it made her sick. _How could he be happy, when I'm so miserable? _She shook her head. _That wasn't right…. He should be happy._ She grazed his red hair with her fingers. It was unnaturally soft. He would have scoffed, if he knew.

"You stupid git, running into battle like that….Why?"

Tears began to brim.

"All those things you never knew…"

She pulled a folded envelope out of her pocket.

"This is for you."

"Hermione?"

Ron appeared at the door.

"It's time to go home…"

"I'll just be a minute."

For once, Ron didn't argue. For once, he listened. Right when she needed it most.

"Right…. I'll meet you outside…"

She nodded and he disappeared. She turned back to the casket.

"I can't believe you're gone…. I miss you…. I…. I need you!"

She broke down leaning on the casket edge.

"Why you! Why!"

She cried harder.

"It's not fair! It isn't! Out of everyone…. It had to be you…. Why!"

She sobbed until she couldn't anymore. Then she straightened up, rubbing her eyes.

"Here I go, making a fool of myself again…. I'm sorry…"

She slid the envelope under his folded hands and kissed his cold, hard cheek.

"For wonderful memories…. I love you, Fred…"

She turned and left the sanctuary.

* * *

**What do you think? Good, yes? No? Let me know, k? ^.^**


	2. Dear Fred

**Title: Dear Fred**

**Author: Jaden Dalton**

**Summary: Read…**

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own Harry Potter...If I did, Fred would be alive, and he and Hermione would be together...**

**

* * *

**

_The letter that she left with Fred in the previous chapter_

**Dear Fred**

Dear Fred,

I feel kind of stupid. I know you can't read this. But I need this, even if it's just for me.

It feels so empty without you here. It's only been a few days since…. You died. I still can't believe it. I think Harry has figured out how I feel. He's always been kind of perceptive. Not Ron though. But what can we do with him? It's probably better if he doesn't know… I wish that you had.

I was so confused. I didn't even know how I felt myself. I wish I could have told you. I wonder if you ever thought of me that way.

I remember when I first met you. I thought you were so ludicrous… Your crazy antics drove me crazy. I thought you were so annoying! Or maybe I was just annoyed with myself… I don't know…

Remember the time when I caught you feeding your test candies to the first years? I was so angry! So frustrated that you would do something so…. Disobedient. I would never admit this to anyone else, but I was also intrigued…. You were a true inventive genius. You and your brother together.

George…He's so…broken…. I don't know what he's going to do. He talked of closing the shop…. Don't worry, I wont let him. It was too important to you… to both of you.

I wish that I could see you one more time. God… I wish I would have said so many things. Fred…. The last things we said to each other …they weren't enough. I wish I still had my time turner…. Or the resurrection stone…. I want to say goodbye… I hope you can hear me somewhere up there.

Why did you have to die? Out of every person that should've, that deserved it. It had to be you! You, who brought so much happiness, especially to me…

Your family stairs at your empty chair every day... They're so sad…. I don't think they can bear to move it… I don't think they ever will. I don't think I'd let them if they'd tried….

I remember, a day not too long ago. I was sitting in a tent with Ron and Harry. Ron had just returned, after making quite a git out of himself. He brought a radio with him. He told us about the station the order had to inform you of what was really going on. When we finally found the station, I heard your voice. Though I'd been terrified out of my wits, I was hungry, cold, and uncomfortable. Though I thought I was to die any minute, everything was suddenly ok. Everything felt right, it felt better. You made me feel like laughing, when I hadn't even felt close to that in many months. I got through that hoping to see you again…. And I did… but I still didn't say what I needed to. I let the chance roll by…. I let you slip away…

Now it's too late….

Now you're gone….

Why can't I change it! All my smarts, all my abilities. They mean nothing if they can't bring you back…

You'd probably scoff. You'd say: _"Granger, where did you get it in your head that you're not worth anything? Was it Ron, because he's a git…-"_ And he is…. and I realized too late that he wasn't the one. It was always you, even from the start. When you flew out of Hogwarts with George in my fifth year, I thought you were brilliant. I knew you'd do great things…. I just wish you could have touched the world…. It would have been way better off with you working for it. You were a much greater genius than I could ever even hope to be. God, I miss you…

Things were so great… but now, they are empty.

I wanted so much to talk with you… really talk with you, but every time I'd try, it would come out as some snide remark…. I'm so sorry…. I hope you don't hate me…

I hope you're up there somewhere, watching over me…

God, I can't do this. I can't let you go!

Fred, I'm going to tell you everything I should have said before…

I love you, and I always have, and I always will. I was so stupid… you were always there…. Waiting it seems. I will never forget you, your brilliant eyes, your red hair, your quirky smile, or your crazy antics.

My memories are short, and disordered, but I treasure them. If you could only hear me now, I wonder what you would think?

I love you Fred…

Love,

Hermione.

* * *

As Hermione folded up her tear stained letter and placed it in the envelope, she noticed that outside, it had started to rain….

* * *

Please let me know what you think!


End file.
